Untitled Friday the 13th fanfic
by BriBri
Summary: Tina Shepard from Friday the 13th part VII: The New Blood and Tommy Jarvis from Friday the 13th part's IV, V, and VI are both now in their mid 30's and single. They do not know eachother, but are set up on a blind date by a common friend. Enter Jason.


"Laura, I'm not a teenager, and that's who blind dates are for, teenagers." Tina Shepard said to her friend Laura, who was trying to talk Tina into going on a blind date.  
"No, Tina, blind dates aren't for teenagers. They are for people who NEED a boyfriend, and that's exactly what you need. How long has it been anyways?"  
"Why does it matter? I'm happy without a guy in my life." Tina complained.

"HOW LONG?" Laura demanded. Tina rolled her eyes.  
"I was seventeen when I had my last boyfriend, so ... fourteen years ago?" Laura's jaw dropped.

"FOURTEEN YEARS AGO? ARE YOU KIDDING ME?" Laura asked, shocked.  
"NO, I'M NOT KIDDING YOU! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE TINA, I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT THIS AND I'M NOT GOING ON YOUR STUPID BLIND DATE!" Tina screamed with tears in her eyes. Laura was shocked by Tina's outburst.  
"Calm down Tina. What's wrong? Why has it been so long since you've last had a boyfriend?" Laura asked her friend, concerned.

"I'm ... I'm sorry for yelling at you. My last boyfriend's name was Nick. About fourteen years ago I met him at Camp Crystal Lake, and..."

"YOU MEAN CAMP BLOOD!?!" Laura interrupted.

"Uhmm, yeah I guess. Just listen. I was there with my mom and my doctor at the time, Dr. Crews. We were there on vacation, and Dr. Crews came along to monitor my uhh .. "abilities". One night after being upset by bad news Crews, I ran out to the dock, and well ... you know what happened to my father right? Tina asked. Laura nodded. "Well, I just felt so guilty for his death, so I went out on the dock, and I concentrated on my father, and I tried... I tried to bring him back. Only I didn't bring him back, I brought some killer in a hockey mask who drowned there as a boy named Jason Voorhees back!" Tina added. Laura's eyes widened. "I tried to tell Dr. Crews and my mom, but they didn't believe me. So Jason killed everyone; my mom, doctor crews, and a bunch of kids who were trying to throw a birthday party for Rick's cousin, Michael. He killed everyone but me and Rick, we managed to escape thanks to daddy." Tina was in tears.  
"What do you mean thanks to daddy?" Laura asked, confused.  
"Well... he came out of the lake, and he drug Jason down there with him."  
"Well why did you and Rick ever break up?" Laura asked.  
"We didn't. About three months after all of this happened, Rick vanished without a trace. We were supposed to go to a party one night so I went to his house to pick him up, but he wasn't there, and his parents said they hadn't seen him in hours. He never came back home. People say different things, but I know what happened to him ... Jason came back for him. It's a wonder he hasn't found me yet." Tina said with tears rolling down her cheeks. Laura hugged her friend.  
"Tina, that was almost fifteen years ago now. Jason's long gone, there hasn't been any reported murders around here all that time. He's dead, you don't have to worry about him ever coming back. Now dry your eyes, because I am setting you up with this guy whether you like it or not." Laura said. Tina was started to feel better.

"Well if you're going to make me go through with this at least tell me about the guy." Tina said.  
"He's in the film industry." Laura proclaimed.  
"The film industry? Is he an actor? Was he in anything I might have heard of?" Tina asked.  
"No, he's not an actor." Laura answered.  
"Well what is he? A director? Writer?" Tina asked, interested.

"No he's neither of those, he is a special effects and makeup artist for a lot of independent sci-fi movies." Laura said. Tina looked disappointed, yet still interested.

"How do you know him anyways?" Tina asked.  
"He's my friends sister." Laura responded.  
"Which friend?" Tina asked?  
"I don't think you know her. She's an old friend of mine from high school." Laura exclaimed.

"Well just tell me two things. Is he cute, and what's his name?" Tina demanded.  
"Yes, he's actually quite attractive, and his name is Tommy Jarvis." Laura answered.


End file.
